


feathers

by kihyuks



Series: drabble prompts [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Fluff and Humor, M/M, hyungwon is an angel, minhyuk is a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: hyungwon loves minhyuk, even if minhyuk likes to tease him and even if he isn’t supposed to love a human.





	feathers

**Author's Note:**

> i’m posting this off my phone bc i broke my laptop and. this is Hell i never wsnt to do this again HWJDJDK but this is the second to last drabble i have to post (unless someone sends more which. feel free these are fun)
> 
> to whoever requested this: this is probably not what you were expecting based on the prompt but i hope you like it regardless!!!

“Hyungwon?”

“Yes?”

“You’re moulting.”

Hyungwon looks down at the floor and, sure enough, a few of the feathers from his wings have fallen to the floor. Hyungwon sighs and folds his wings closer to his back.

“I didn’t know angels moulted so much,” Minhyuk comments. He’s trying very hard to stifle a laugh.

Hyungwon throws his head back and groans in exasperation. “You’re annoying.”

“You love me.”

Well, Minhyuk isn’t so wrong about that, not that Hyungwon could ever tell him. Minhyuk is a human, after all. And angels aren’t supposed to love humans. Especially not annoying ones who insist on poking fun at them.

Turning away from Minhyuk, Hyungwon drops himself onto the sofa. The sofa that also doubles as his bed. You see, Hyungwon isn’t meant to be on Earth. Not really. But he’d pissed Kihyun off with his jabs one too many times and Kihyun had cast him out of Heaven and told him to find his own way back while Changkyun giggled beside him. His friends truly do suck sometimes.

Quietly, Minhyuk joins him on the sofa. He leaves a respectable distance between the two of them.

The TV is turned on, a welcome distraction from Hyungwon’s thoughts.

After a while of sitting in silence and watching some terrible gameshow together, Minhyuk finally mutes the TV and speaks up.

“I’m sorry I always make fun of you. You’re just too easy to tease.”

Hyungwon turns to look at Minhyuk with a frown. He seems anxious, uncharacteristically so. He’s gnawing on his own lip, enough that Hyungwon worries he’s going to break the skin.

“I really don’t care, Min. Did I tell you why I got thrown out and down to Earth?”

Minhyuk shakes his head. He avoids making eye contact with Hyungwon. Hyungwon hates it.

“I tease my friend, Kihyun, all the time for being so obviously whipped for our other friend, Changkyun. He got sick of my shit one day and sent me down here as a punishment.” Hyungwon pauses, choosing his next words carefully. “I’m glad he did.”

Minhyuk finally looks up at that. “Why?”

“Because I got to meet you.”

It’s not a confession, not really, but Hyungwon’s heart beats wildly anyway like it is.

Minhyuk’s face breaks out into a grin and he throws his arms around Hyungwon’s shoulders, burying his face in his neck. Hyungwon repositions his wings to make the hug more comfortable for the both of them, then wraps one of his own arms around Minhyuk.

“What’s this for?” Hyungwon asks, rather confused by the sudden display of affection. He also wants to distract himself from the way his heart speeds up at the proximity.

“Because you make me happy.”

Hyungwon thinks Minhyuk’s going to leave it at that, but he doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t.

Instead, he pulls back, and smiles innocently. But Hyungwon knows he’s faking it. He sighs in anticipation.

“You make me happy even if you moult and leave feathers all over my house. Learn to clean up, will you?”

Minhyuk’s loud laughter fills the house, along with Hyungwon’s groans of annoyance.

Hyungwon wouldn’t have it any other way, though. He might be an angel, and Minhyuk might be a human, but Minhyuk is and will always be his most favourite human.

(Just don’t tell Kihyun. He’d probably use it as even more reason to not let Hyungwon back into Heaven.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments appreciated!!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)  
> cc: [changkihyks](https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/)
> 
> drabble prompts r always welcome on cc!


End file.
